The Brutal and Forbidden Love (original)
by Sukari-chan
Summary: Werewolves, Forbidden Love, StudentxTeacher, Violence, Tears, Smiles, what more could ya ask for? (original summary posted with prologue)


_**HELLO THERE MY LOVELY SHIPPERS IN CRIME! its me again and this is the original version of "The Brutal and forbidden love" but im trying to come up with a different name for it since the nalu version of this story is a going to be a whole lot different than the orginal. i hope you guys like this and tell me what you think! i am working on the sec chappie so please let me know what you guys thing!**_

_**Also i would like to dedicate this chappie to the AMAZING JessGirl93. Her story "The Bad Boys Girl" WILL HAVE YOU DYING OF LAUGHTER and crying tears in almost every chapter. WELL...at least for me it did. SOOO please my dearies go check out her book if you havent but if you have..your a smart person w**_

_**ANYWHO, ENJOY THE CHAPPIE! P.S please remember this is only the prologue and this part will be repeated later in the story!**_

Summary:

_Meet Valynteania Escalante, 13 year old werewolf who lost her mother before she could walk. Who was left in the care of a drunk driven father and a brother that didn't seem to care for her anymore. What would happen to this young wolf when she decides that's she's had enough and runs away from home? When she had to say goodbye to her home and best friend?_

_Meet Ryouta Tsukino, 17 year old werewolf and Valynteania's best friend. Ryouta is from the pack next door and the alphas eldest son. Right when he leaves to head home a sound attracts him to the back of his best friends pack house and how do you think he will feel seeing a certain ombré colored haired girl climbing down from her brothers room window? Read and find out!_

You know that feeling you get when you know that what you're doing isn't something that you should be doing but you just ignore that feeling and continue on with what you were doing. Valynteania took on last look at the one place that held so many good and bad memories. She looked at her older brothers' figure that was sleeping on a bed in the corner of the room, walking over and crouching beside the bed she moved a few pieces of hair from his face and planted a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"I'm gonna miss you the most hermano..." a few tears slipped from her eyes as she stood up and grabbed her bag filled with the necessary items she would need on her journey. With one last look at the room and her sleeping brother, Valynteania opened a window in the room and hopped down onto the roof directly below. Tip toeing to the ladder that she had placed there earlier that night she climbed down and made her way to the surrounding forest. Her destination was Boston, which was about two hours from where she lived in Springfield. When her feet touched the ground she turned to face the pack house taking in every inch of it, burning a picture of the massive structure into her mind.

"Ai?" Valynteania froze and closed her eyes as she heard the nickname she was giving as a child. There was only one person that still called her that and she refused to turn around and face that person. She stood there like a statue until the person came around and tilted her chin up. She immediately opened her eyes and was met with the hazel eyes of her best friend Mamoru. He looked down at her, confusion etched on his face and worry in his eyes.

"Ai what are you doing outside the pack house at-"he stopped and looked at this watch "two o'clock in the morning? You have school in the morning so you should be-"before he could finish talking a rag was placed over his mouth. He struggled to get the persons hands away from his face but failed as the effects of the chloroform started to hit him. Ten seconds later Mamoru was on the ground unconscious and Valynteania was staring down at him, rag in hand as she slowly bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." and with that she stood u and ran into the forest.

_**heeeeey :D**_

_**so what did you guys think so far? please comment below on what you think and im sorry that this chapter was so small. please comment/follow/vote and all that good stuff. I LOVE YOU ALL 3**_

_**P.S I REALLLYYY STINK AT MAKING COVERS! So if any of you wonderful readers would be able to make a better cover than the thing i have posted that would be AWESHUME!**_


End file.
